Problem: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}-2x-35 = 0$ $(x + $
Explanation: Begin by moving the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 - 2x = 35$ We complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. Since the coefficient of our $x$ term is $-2$, half of it would be $-1$, and squaring it gives us ${1}$. $x^2 - 2x { + 1} = 35 { + 1}$ We can now rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 1 )^2 = 36$ This is equivalent to $(x+{-1})^2=36$